Apuesta
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Kaito y Len apuestan,pero Len no sabía lo que esa apuesta causaría..


Hola! este One-Shot va dedicado a todas esas personas que les gusta comer mantecadas XD Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Un miércoles por la tarde,un pelimorado,un peliazul y un rubio,estaban tranquilamente en la casa del rubio.

-Porque me mintió-cantaba el peliazul,haciendo poses raras-soy hermoso!

-Kaito,que rayos estás cantando?-preguntó Gackupo,viéndolo raro.

-No lo sé-Kaito se sentó en el sofá y vio a Len-Que te pasa,Len?-mas el rubio no contestó.

-Ohhh,está triste porque no supera que Sayumi lo dejó-dijo Gackupo en tono burlón-ya pasaron dos semanas.

-Y?-preguntó Len molesto-no es la gran cosa.

-Que no te ha llamado,y es raro ya que tu dijiste que te llamaría-comentó Kaito-tu poder mujeriego baja!

-Cállate-Len le tiró una almohada-puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera.

-Seguro?-preguntó Kaito interesado-te propongo un trato...mas bien una apuesta.

Len volteó a verlo-que tipo de apuesta?

-Vas a intentar ligarte a la chica que yo te diga y si ganas,te daré 9000 yens.

-Que?! Kaito..!-Gackupo fue interrumpido porque Len puso su mano en su boca.

-Bien,pero si pierdo?

-Tu me das 9000 yens-contestó Kaito con simpleza-decide ya.

Len se quedó pensando y asintió-está bien-ambos se dieron las manos.

-Ahora,quien es la chica?

-Pues,es...tu vecina-Kaito lo miró con malicia.

-Que?! Kaito,como que la vecina?!

-Tu dijiste que lo harías,o es que te da miedo?

-Que tiene su vecina?-preguntó Gackupo.

-Pues es una chica rara-contestó Len-en pocas palabras es una nerd,Gackupo. kaito,no me puedes hacer esto!

-Si puedo y lo harás-Kaito lo empujó hasta la puerta de su casa y lo sacó-ve y dile que salga contigo,ya!

Len tragó en seco y miró a Kaito suplicante,el cual solo sonrió;Len caminó hasta la casa de la vecina y antes de tocar el timbre vio una vez mas a Kaito,Kaito solo levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa y Len miró nervioso la puerta. Suspiró,puso su cara de niño bueno,nada mal para un chico de 16 años, y tocó el timbre.

-Hola-una señora rubia y alta abrió la puerta,ahora Len se preguntaba,si ella es linda de donde rayos salió su hija?-Eres el vecino,verdad?

-Si,soy yo-habló relajado,mientras sonreía falsamente-está su hija? quería hablar con ella.

-Oh,claro-Lily sonrió-espera aquí-Lily al parecer fue a llamar a su hija y volvió a la puerta-ya viene.

-Gracias-Lily se fue y Len se tensó,maldita la hora en la que aceptó el trato de Kaito. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que salió la chica,una vez mas,maldita la hora en la que aceptó el trato de Kaito.

-Hola,Rin-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Hola,Len-contestó la chica con simpleza,mientras se acomodaba los lentes-en que te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno,somos vecinos desde hace tiempo y me preguntaba,quieres salir conmigo?-el chico sonrió nerviosamente y la chica lo examinó.

-Bien,yo te tengo una pregunta-Len asintió-tu quieres salir conmigo? no me hablas,ni siquiera me miras y ahora sales con que quieres salir conmigo?

-E-es que mi timidez no me dejaba preguntarte antes-contestó rápidamente,con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-que dices?-la chica se quedó pensando-di que si!

Rin formó una sonrisa pequeña-está bien-terminó rindiéndose,dijeron varias cosas mas y Len se fue a su casa,viendo a Kaito con una mirada asesina.

-Que te dijo?-preguntó Kaito burlón.

-Te lo dejo así:la voy a llevar al mini golf el sábado,estás contento?!-Len entró a la casa enojado y Kaito sonrió triunfante,quería ver cuanto tiempo aguantaba Len.

* * *

-Si no cae muerta por ti,pierdes-Kaito estaba ayudando a Len a arreglarse para su "cita" que sería dentro de unos momentos. Len traía una camisa roja manga larga a cuadros de botones,unos pantalones de mezclilla,unos tenis negros y su pelo recogido en su típica coleta-intenta salir vivo.

-Lo haré,Kaito-contestó Len algo molesto-vas a ver que ganaré.

-Veamos si es cierto.

-Sabes? Rinto dijo que ella era dulce-comentó Len-y si es verdad?

-Len,Rinto habla así por una razón-una pequeña alarma sonó-ya es hora,Galán-Kaito lo condujo hasta la puerta y lo sacó-oh,por cierto..Rinto habla de ella así porque es su prima-Los ojos de Len se abrieron totalmente y kaito sonrió-Adiós!

-Kaito,espera...!-pero no pudo decir nada porque Kaito cerró la puerta. Maldición. Len suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta de Rin. Cuando llegó tocó el timbre,mientras miraba el cielo.

-Hola,Len-Lily abrió la puerta y el chico sonrió falsamente-supongo que vienes por Rin.

-Si,vamos a salir hoy-contestó el chico.

-Espera un momento,ya viene-Lily se fue dejando a Len solo y el esperó;se quedó viendo el piso y no se dio cuenta de que Rin ya estaba ahí.

-Eh,Len?-Len se alarmó al escuchar la voz de Rin y subió la cara. No puede ser,Esa no era Rin! Rin traía una falda beige que llegaba hasta los muslos,una blusa manga larga de botones roja,un pequeño chaleco,unas botas cortas color café claro,su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas y no traía sus lentes-hola.

-H-hola-contestó Len sonriendo,nervioso y algo sonrojado-Te vez muy linda.

-G-gracias-contestó Rin,bajando la cabeza con un leve sonrojo-nos vamos?

-Oh,claro-Len le tomó la mano y se fueron,iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

Cuando llegaron pidieron unos palos y se pusieron a jugar.

-Y dime,Rin-Len empezó a hablar mientras golpeaba la pelota-te gusta jugar mini golf?

-De pequeña mi papá me llevaba-contestó Rin-pero no era muy buena.

-Ahora lo veremos-contestó Len,sonriendo falsamente. Rin se acomodó y golpeó la pelota,pero le dio con tanta fuerza que salió del campo de ese hoyo,logrando pegarle a un señor-Lo siento!-gritó Rin,viendo al señor.

-Creo que pusiste mucha fuerza-comentó Len,viéndola,menuda tonta-te voy a enseñar,ok?

-Ok-Len se acercó a Rin-primero,agáchate un poco-Len la tomó de la cintura dulcemente,abrazándola con cariño-acomoda tus manos así-Len puso sus manos en las de ella,poniéndolas firmes en el palo de golf-y tira suavemente-Len le ayudó a golpear la pelota,cayendo dentro del hoyo-listó-Rin volteó a verlo sonrojada.

-Gracias-Len se le quedó viendo a los ojos,había tanta dulzura en ellos..-nos vamos al siguiente?

-S-si-Len la soltó y se fueron al siguiente hoyo. Terminaron de jugar y Len la llevó por un helado.

-No estuvo tan mal-le dijo Len sonriendo,ya sinceramente-ya después pudiste jugar bien.

-Si,creo que tu pequeña clase funciono-comentó Rin sonriendo-fue muy divertido-Rin se le quedó viendo,Len tenía algo de chocolate-Len,tienes chocolate en..-Len se le quedó viendo y Rin no terminó de decirlo-déjame ayudarte-Rin tomó una servilleta,y se acercó a Len,pasando la servilleta dulcemente por la comisura de los labios de Len-listo-Len se le quedó viendo,sonrojado-pasa algo?

-No-contestó Len dulcemente-gracias.

-De nada-Rin le sonrió dulcemente y Len le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

-Len,me divertí mucho,muchas gracias-estaban en la puerta de la casa de Rin.

-Yo también me divertí mucho-Len le sonrió dulcemente-deberíamos salir otra vez.

-Si,estaría bien-Rin sonrió y se acercó a Len-adiós-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después entró a su casa.

Len se quedó ahí,todo sonrojado,y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro-Adiós..

* * *

Rin iba caminando por el barrio tranquilamente,ya que el día estaba hermoso,pero se detuvo al escuchar voces.

-Bien! ten tu dinero-Kaito le dio el dinero a Len-9000 yens,completos.

-Gracias-contestó Len,viéndolo.

-Creí que no saldrías vivo de la apuesta y terminarías con Rin en menos de cinco minutos,pero fallé-Rin se quedó escuchando todo-cumpliste la apuesta,saliste con Rin y ganaste.

-Te dije que no perdería-contestó Len sonriendo,Rin empezó a llorar en silencio,pero no se quedó ahí,se dio la vuelta y se fue dolida.

-Pero no aceptaré el dinero-Len se lo devolvió-me divertí tanto que quiero salir con ella otra vez-Kaito lo miró sorprendido al igual que Gackupo-Adiós!-Len se fue a buscar a Rin.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada en una banca del parque,viendo a los niños jugar.

-Hola,Rinny!-Len se acercó a ella,le dio un beso en la mejilla,y se sentó con ella-sabes? me la pasé muy bien anoche,y estaba pensando que podríamos salir otra vez,podríamos ir a comer o al cine,o a donde tu quieras- Volteó a verla sonriendo-que opinas?

Rin volteó a verlo-Y cuanto te van a pagar ahora? lo mismo o el doble?

Len la miró confundido-Rin,de que estás hablando?

-De que te pagaron para que salieras conmigo!-Len la miró sorprendido,como se enteró?!-el tal Kaito te pagó! significa que todas esas risas y sonrisas fueron fingidas?

-No! bueno,si! las primeras si,pero después me divertí mucho!

-No mientas!-contestó Rin molesta-sabía que por algo me habías invitado a salir! y sabes que?! prefiero estar sola a ser utilizada!-la voz de Rin se oía quebradiza y una lágrima rebelde salió de su ojo izquierdo-vete al diablo y déjame en paz!-Rin se levantó llorando y se fue del parque.

-No,espera! Rin!-Len trató de seguirla pero fue inútil-soy un tonto...

* * *

Len estaba en casa de Kaito.

-Ella me odia-dijo triste.

-Pronto se le va a pasar-contestó Kaito,palpado la espalda de Len-verás que todo va a estar bien.

-Kaito,yo no le hablaba,ella era tímida y ya tiene la idea de que solo la utilicé-respondió Len aún mas triste;sonó el timbre y Kaito fue a abrir,pero para la sorpresa de Len,llegó Rinto y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo recargó en la pared.

-Porque rayos te metiste con mi prima?!-Rinto estaba furioso.

-Rinto,te juro que no es lo que parece!

-Ella te oyó hablar con Kaito! y te haces llamar mi amigo!

-Rinto,lo que pasó no fue fingido,de verdad me cae bien!-Rinto se le quedó viendo y lo soltó.

-Pero te pagaron.

-Pero no acepté el dinero porque de verdad me la pasé bien con ella. Rinto,me cayó bien.

-Pues si es la verdad,de cualquier manera perdiste tu oportunidad-comentó Rinto-Rin estaba muy triste,dijo que eras un idiota y que no quería saber nada de ti-Len se sentía horrible-la perdiste.

-Y crees que en serio no llegue a perdonarme?

Rinto suspiró-No lo sé-dicho esto se fue.

-Que piensas hacer?-preguntó Kaito.

Len volteó a verlo decidido-tratar de hablar con ella..

* * *

Len estaba parado enfrente de la casa de Rin,con un ramo de flores. Tocó el timbre,y para su suerte abrió Rin.

-H-hola-habló el chico nervioso,Rin se le quedó viendo,y segundos después intentó cerrar la puerta,pero Len puso su pie antes de que la cerrara-dame cinco minutos de tu tiempo,por favor.

-Por que rayos sigues intentando hablarme?-preguntó Rin con un deje de molestia-que acaso no te basta con el daño que ya me hiciste?

-Por eso estoy aquí...Rin,te debo una disculpa.

-Ya lo dijiste-respondió Rin-creo que ya no hay nada de que hablar-Rin se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa pero Len la sujetó de la muñeca.

-Por favor,espera!-Rin volteó a verlo y encontró una mirada suplicante-no quiero que sea así! Rin,de verdad me divertí...al principio todo fue fingido,pero en el mini golf,todo cambió-Rin lo miró,esperando las próximas palabras del joven-perdón si herí tus sentimientos,no quería hacerlo.

-L-lo dices en serio?-preguntó Rin con una mirada de niña chiquita algo triste e ilusionada,cosa que a la vista de Len la hizo ver hermosa.

-Claro que si-respondió Len abrazándola-Rin,podrías perdonarme?

-Si,Len-contestó Rin,abrazando mas a Len-solo prométeme que ya no harás eso.

-Claro que no,jamás lo volveré a hacer-la separó levemente-Rin..te quiero.

Rin le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-y yo a ti.

* * *

-Ya me voy-Len estaba en casa de Kaito-voy a ir con Rin al cine.

-Diviértete entonces-contestó Gackupo-Kaito y yo haremos tonterías.

-De verdad te gustó salir con ella,eh?-comentó Kaito pícaramente-no le faltes el respeto,Kagamine!

Len se rió por la broma de su amigo-está bien-y se fue,a buscar a esa rubia que le robó el corazón.

* * *

Eso es todo! gracias por leer,y dejen reviews,es gratis!

Los quiero,besos!


End file.
